Carol Danvers
Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, obtained cosmic powers. Thanks to her Human-Kree physiology, she survived her experience but lost her memories and, as a result, was turned into a weapon for the Kree Empire. Eventually, Carol learned of her past and turned against the Kree, becoming a freedom fighter across the Galaxy. History Early Life '''Carol Danvers '''is the daughter of Joe Danvers, Sr., a former U.S. Navy officer and construction worker, as well as Mari-Ell, a champion of the Kree, who came to Earth and established an identity as Maria. The two married and she later became pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Car-Ell; "Champion" in Kree language, which they changed to "Carol" to fit in on Earth. She was born and raised in a Beverly a suburban community to the north of Boston, Massachusetts. She was the youngest of three children after Stevie and Joe, Jr.. Her father was physically abusive to her half-brothers. When her father built their Cape Cod summer home, Carol insisted on working as hard as her two older half-brothers, trying to appear equal in her father's eyes. A voracious reader, she dreamed of becoming an astronaut and traveling to distant planets; as a teen she even hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral to view a launch there. Her father, however, could not accept women as men's equal, and when financial troubles meant he could only send one child to college, he chose Steve despite Carol's superior grades. Joining the Air Force She turned 18 just a few months later, and the following day she turned her back on her father and joined the Air Force, intending to be a pilot and to get a college degree via the military. Her brother Steve's death in military action would eventually draw Carol back to her family, but she still never felt truly accepted by her father. She quickly rose to the top of her Air Force class, taking the call sign "Avenger". While flying an experimental jet through Arabic air space, however, Carol was shot down and captured by a man named Ghazi Rashid, who tortured her for several days. She managed to escape (despite a broken leg and serious injuries), reach a CIA safe-house in the area, and provide key information to the intelligence community. During her time in the Air Force, Carol met and became best friends with Maria Rambeau. Danvers became the godmother of her daughter Monica, whom she gave the nickname "Lieutenant Trouble". Gaining Powers Later, Danvers met a scientist for the Air Force named Wendy Lawson and her cat, Chewie. Carol and Maria worked closely with Lawson who was working on a Light-Speed Engine. One day during a test flight, their craft was shot down by Yon-Rogg, a Kree operative who was after the Lawson's Light-Speed Engine. Both survived the crash-landing, but Lawson was fatally shot by their attacker. When Danvers was ordered to step away from it, she decided to destroy the engine in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. But as the engine exploded, she absorbed the energy within it. Danvers was knocked out by the power of the energy and miraculously survived the explosion (thanks to her Human-Kree hybrid physiology), losing her memories in the process. Finding her there, Yon-Rogg concluded that he and his people could make use of her, taking Danvers by Starforce to the Kree capital world of Hala. Here she received a Photon Inhibitor attached to her neck, being told that the device was the source of her powers. On the contrary, it secretly suppressed most of her powers, having the potential to suppress all of them. Danvers, now going under the name Vers as a result of the remaining letters on her damaged dog tag that Yon-Rogg had discovered after the explosion, was told that she was born a Kree, but had suffered amnesia after a Skrull attack. Working with the Starforce Vers lived on Hala for six years while having constant nightmares from her past that haunted her. During those years, Vers would train with Yon-Rogg on how to control her emotions and become a member of Starforce, a Kree special forces unit. Although Yon-Rogg believed Vers was ready despite her lack of restraint, the Supreme Intelligence thought otherwise and reluctantly allowed Vers to join Starforce, consisting of Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char, and Att-Lass. She quickly bonded with her new teammates by cracking some jokes before preparing for her first mission with them. While heading to the planet Torfa to rescue the Kree operative known as Soh-Larr, Vers and her team were informed by Yon-Rogg that Soh-Larr was captured. Upon arriving on the planet, Vers and the rest of the Starforce landed underwater and used their suits to reach the surface. They then planned their next move, with Vers insisting on going alone. Yon-Rogg declined the offer and they all went together as a team towards Soh-Larr's last known location. Soon they encountered Torfans who turned out to be Skrulls, getting ambushed by the Skurll leader Talos and his subordinates. During the battle, Vers was separated from the others. She found Soh-Larr but soon discovered that it was actually Talos in disguise, who managed to knock her unconscious and capture her. While unconscious, Vers experienced memories from her past life as Carol Danvers, including one of Wendy Lawson due to Talos and the Skrulls going through them by using a probe. Hearing Talos and the Skrulls talking and realizing that they were doing something to her, Vers woke up and freed herself, demanding to know what they did to her as she believed the memories she witnessed were fake. As she ran through the Skrull ship, Vers attempted to use her photon blasts but her hands were cuffed, preventing the energy from discharging. She was then forced to use her super strength against her attackers. Eventually, she blasted off her restraints at the cost of causing a hull breach. With the Skrull ship about to be destroyed, Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' Space Pods, only for Talos to damage it during her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed and Vers being left in freefall. Return to Earth After escaping, Vers crash landed into Los Angeles but didn't realize that she was on her true home planet, Earth. Looking for a way to contact Starforce due to her communicator being damaged from the crash. Vers then asked a LAPD security officer for a place that she can make a call, being directed her to a phone booth where she attempted to contact Yon-Rogg. Vers altered the phone booth lines by linking her communicator with it and was able to call Yon-Rogg. She informed him of her location as well as her mission to track down the Skrulls. Yon-Rogg told her that they'll get to her location in twenty-two hours. After finishing her call, Vers encounters Nick Fury as he and his S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to investigate the area. Vers was about to be arrested by Nick Fury until the Skrull sattacked. Vers then began to chase one of the Skrulls through Los Angeles, leading them to a train. Vers went inside it searching for the Skrull until she realized it was impersonating an elderly woman. The two then fought on the train only for the Skrull to get away. During the fight, Vers was able to get a crystal containing her extracted memories from the Skrull. Vers decided to lay low for a while due to her uniform drawing attention from everyone around her. Stealing clothes and a motorcycle, Vers continued her hunt for the Skrulls, as well as answers about the memories she saw while she was captured, slowly realizing that what she saw before might be real. Working with Fury Vers traveled to Pancho's Bar and spotted a photograph of a fighter jet with a horse symbol on it and was told by the bartender that the picture was taken at the Joint USAFA Facility in Nevada. Subsequently, she was confronted by Nick Fury, who had also seen the Skrulls. Believing each other to be Skrulls in disguise, Vers and Fury talked to assure that they can trust one another. Wanting to find Wendy Lawson, Vers asked Fury to take her to the Joint USAFA Facility. As they were traveling to the Joint USAFA Facility, Vers tells Fury about the Kree's status as "noble warrior heroes". Upon arriving at the security gate, Vers learned that Fury's full name was Nicholas Joseph Fury, but he insisted on being referred to by his surname only. To help Vers pose as his partner, Fury provided her a cap with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and advised her to lose the grunge dress she was wearing. Upon asking the security guards to see Wendy Lawson, Vers and Fury were placed in the security office to wait. Fury soon realized they were locked in when his thumbprint failed to unlock the door, so he used a piece of tape of pull his print off his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. As they searched for the records room, Vers came across Chewie, but could not remember her due to her amnesia. Upon arriving just outside the records room, Vers used her photon blasts to break-in, much to Fury's annoyance. In searching through the records, they discover that Lawson was dead for six years, hence why security got so spooked. Fury then showed Vers a file containing what he interpreted as incoherent writing, which she identified Kree language and realized that Lawson was Kree. Furthermore, Vers finds a photo of herself from when she was served in Air Force, which only confused her. When Nick Fury went somewhere at the base to call S.H.I.E.L.D. as he's been secretly contacting them through a pager, Vers called Yon-Rogg again about the info she found, and even told him about the uncertainty she had about her origin. After finishing her call with Yon-Rogg, Vers had to run from S.H.I.E.L.D., who was brought in to capture her. While evading the agents searching for her, Vers went looking for Fury. When she found him battling Talos, pretending to be his boss Keller, and repelled him with a photon blast and the pair fled by blasting a hole in the ceiling. Thanks to Phil Coulson turning a blind eye in their favor, Vers and Fury were able to get into the hanger. After sealing the doors, Vers demanded Fury hand over his pager as he couldn't be trusted with it. They then boarded the Quadjet, in which Vers used her piloting skills to fly it. Remembering her Past After making their escape, Vers and Nick Fury discovered that Chewie stowed away on the aircraft. Knowing someone who could help them, Vers and Fury headed over to New Orleans, Louisiana to find Maria Rambeau as she was the last person to see her and Wendy Lawson alive. Arriving at the Rambeau Residence, Vers' presence surprised her friend but her daughter instantly went over and hugged her as she knew she was still alive. Vers explained to Maria and Monica the situation and showed them her powers. Vers was able to remember more about her life as Carol Danvers with Monica possessing most of her personal items. As Monica Rambeau went to get her old Air Force jacket, Vers found out that Talos had successfully tracked them but decided to hear him out, being convinced to give him a chance. Vers listened to a black box that Talos had, which recovered her memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Lost and confused about her identity when she realized that she had been lied to by the Kree for the last six years, Vers was reminded of who she is and comforted by Rambeau. Danvers decided to make things right with the Skrulls by helping them find Wendy Lawson's old lab. Before leaving, Danvers asked Monica to change the colors of her Starforce Uniform to resemble the colors of her shirt. The next day, Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau, and Goose take the Quadjet travel into orbit while Norex stayed behind disguised as Danvers to distract Yon-Rogg. Upon arriving at Mar-Vell's coordinates, they find what appeared to be empty space, but Danvers used her wrist device to decloak Mar-Vell's Laboratory. After boarding the ship, they find more Skrulls, including Talos' wife and daughter, who had been living on the ship for the past six years, as well as the Tesseract. However, they were ambushed and captured by Yon-Rogg and Starforce. Danvers attempted to fight them but Yon-Rogg activated the Photon Inhibitor, rendering her helpless. Unlocking her True Power Danvers was subsequently connected to the Supreme Intelligence, where she was confronted about the lies she was told for the last six years. However, Danvers realized that the Photon Inhibitor was never the source of her powers. Recalling all the times she rose up when knocked down, Danvers removes the virtual inhibitor while the real device is destroyed, allowing full access to all her abilities. Waking up to reality, she quickly overpowered Starforce and stole back the Tesseract. Catching up with Fury and Rambeau, she ordered them to take the Tesseract. When Fury refused to touch it, Chewie, having been earlier identified by Talos as a Flerken, swallowed it whole. Danvers then told her allies to escape while she distracts the Kree. While her friends were making their escape, Danvers ran into Starforce and fought them, quipping to Yon-Rogg during the skirmish. Danvers kept them busy for as long as possible by pretending that the Tesseract was inside the lunchbox she was carrying. However, it eventually spilled open and the decoy was revealed to her enemies. As Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva take Kree Space Pods in pursuit of the Quadjet, Danvers latches onto the former pod, barely putting her Kree Helmet on as Yon-Rogg dove nose first into the atmosphere, only to lose her grip and was left in freefall. Thankfully, she was able to discover her ability to fly before she hit the ground. As Maria shot down Minn-Erva, Danvers knocked Yon-Rogg's pod out of the sky, causing him to crash. When Ronan the Accuser arrived, Danvers sprung to action and flew into the air to stop an incoming barrage of ballistic missiles. Danvers then launched herself ar one and halted it in midair before throwing back into the barrage, causing them to harmlessly detonate in midair. Danvers then flew into space to dispatch Ronan's fleet, utilizing her newly empowered photon blasts to destroy his ships with one strike. Seeing this impressive feat of power, Ronan fled, but not before remarking that he would be back for Danvers, referring to her as a "weapon". With Earth now safe, Danvers returned to the surface to face Yon-Rogg. Her former mentor attempted to challenge her to a fair hand-to-hand duel but she responded by blasting him into a rock face. Strolling up to him, Danvers declared she had nothing to prove to him before dragging him back to his pod, instructing him to tell Supreme Intelligence of her intent to put an end to the Kree-Skrull War. Departing Earth Returning to the Rambeau Residence to celebrate their victory over the Kree, Danvers enjoyed her time with her friends. She was nicknamed "Captain Marvel" by Nick Fury while they cleaned the dishes together. Danvers then returned his pager, having modified it so that he can contact her in case of an emergency. Wanting to finish what Mar-Vell started, Danvers left Earth in order to help the Skrulls find a new home so the Kree would not find them but not before saying goodbye to her friends. She then left for space. Return to Hala Shortly after leaving the Skrulls to rebuild their life on the planet Tarnax, Danvers returned to Hala and paralyzed the entire Kree fleet and demanded the war end. The Supreme Intelligence agreed to call off their forces. This upset Yon-Rogg and Ronan who then planned on overthrowing the Supreme Intelligence using gigantic generator of magnetic power, disguised as an idol of the Kree god Tam-Bor, which was capable of destroying the entire planet. Right after Danvers found the generator, Ronan, carrying out his and Zarek's planned attempt to overthrow the Supreme Intelligence as ruler of the Kree Empire, appeared and accused Danvers of being its creator. Danvers and Ronan fought, but Danvers succeeded in destroying the generator. The Supreme Intelligence's personal "Super-Sentry" then appeared, drove off Ronan, and brought Danvers to the chamber of the Supreme Intelligence. There, the Supreme Intelligence agreed to call off the war against the Skrulls so long as Danvers allow the Supreme Intelligence to continue to rule over the Kree Empire. Danvers then left Hala to hunt down Yon-Rogg, eventually finding and ending him. However, the Supreme Intelligence didn't stay true to its word and as soon as Danvers left Hala, she was suddenly bombarded with a wavelength of electromagnetic radiation and found herself blasted into the Negative Zone, an antimatter continuum alongside that of Earth. Bond with Rick Jones Next, the Supreme Intelligence secretly enabled Danvers to make telepathic contact with Richard "Rick" Jones, a youth who had previously been a companion to the Avengers. She lured Jones to a hidden and abandoned Kree base on Earth, where she had Jones slip on a pair of "Nega-Bands" around his wrists; owing to their unique properties, the bands promptly shrank to fit Jones's wrists, for which, up to then, they had been too large. Carol then appeared to Jones and had Jones strike the nega-bands together above his own head. The result of Jones doing so was that he and Danvers exchanged places: Danvers was instantly teleported to Earth, and Jones, whose body surrounded by a protective aura that allowed him to survive, was just as instantly teleported into the Negative Zone. As long as they wore the bands, Danvers and Jones were in total telepathic contact; thus, the Supreme Intelligence had created the psychic link it sought between an Earth human and a pink Kree. The nega-bands remained on Earth on the wrists of whichever of the two, Danvers or Jones, was on Earth at the time. Hence Danvers could return to the Negative Zone by striking the bands together above her own head, thereby returning Jones to Earth. The Avengers Danvers would return to Earth after Fury paged her to partake in the Battle of New York against Loki and the Chitauri invasion. There, Carol fought alongside the Avengers and helped turn the tide in favor of the heroes by taking down numerous Leviathan and removing the Tesseract from Erik Selvig's Machine, closing the portal. Carol was invited to join the team following the battle but was forced to return to the Negative Zone. Tony Stark then contacted Reed Richards, who had developed a machine to access the Negative Zone in order to free Carol and allow both her and Jones to coexist. Taking down the Supreme Intelligence The Supreme Inelligence, as per its true plans for them, orchestrated events so as to force Jones and Danvers to share the power of the nega-bands and then, as the Supremor, challenged them in battle at the same time, intending to defeat them in time for the "Millennia Bloom" to ravage their minds, reducing both of them to mindless soldiers whom the Intelligence would use to destroy Earth, so that no Terrestrial could ever arise with power matching its own, and absorb Jones's potential. But its plans were foiled when Danvers activated the Intelligence's ship's weapons systems to trigger a solar flare from Hala. The Intelligence was forced to divert all of its energy into the planetary shields, leaving it and all of the Kree powerless and unconscious and taking down the Supreme Intelligence once and for all. Space Adventures Carol bid goodbye to Jones and continued to fight for freedom across the galaxy, coming into contact with numerous groups such as the Guardians and the Starjammers. Ultron Offensive Carol returned to Earth towards the tail end of the War Against Ultron after the abduction of Black Widow. Carol witnessed the birth of Vision and realized that like her, he was powered by an Infinity Stone. The Avengers then teamed up with the Maximoff twins (Pietro and Wanda) and regained their weapons ready to go to war with Ultron. They discovered that Ultron was heading back to Sokovia with a plan to destroy the world and was holding Black Widow there as well. Stark noted that it was unlikely that they would all survive the battle but Rogers did not let this stop him, jokingly noting that he had no other plans. they flew to Sokovia in the Quinjet, Rogers gave a speech where he informed the Avengers that the priority was to get the people of Sokovia away from the harm before engaging Ultron. Rogers detailed the plan to evacuate the city, rescue Romanoff, discover what Ultron was building with the vibranium taken from Ulysses Klaue and then engage Ultron himself. Rogers concluded that this was their chance to prove they were not monsters as Ultron believed they were. Carol then worked with the rest of the team to evacuate Novi Grad. Eventually, Ultron made his move towards complete destruction and used a device which was powered by Ulysses Klaue's vibranium, to levitate Novi Grad as Ultron had then prepared to drop the entire city down onto the Earth to destroy the entire planet. The Avengers dispatched as many Ultron Sentries as they could until Nick Fury and Maria Hill showed up with reinforcements and a Helicarrier. Fury then used the Helicarrier to enact Rogers' plan and evacuate all the civilians while War Machine joined the battle to keep the Helicarrier from harm. Fury sent out a squad of rescue boats to evacuate the citizens while Danvers and all the Avengers ensured no one was left behind, ensuring that every civilian got to the safety of the Helicarrier before the entire city could then be dropped out of the sky. Captain Marvel and all the Avengers put all their force into destroying the seemingly endless horde of Ultron Sentries. Danvers, Vision and Wanda all turned the tide in favor of the Avengers and pushed Ultron back. Danvers advanced on him alongside Thor, Iron Man and Vision and with their combined abilities, destroyed his Vibranium-Adamantium armor. After Wanda delivered the finishing blow and the city was evacuated, Thor and Iron Man destroyed the city before it could cause catastrophic damage. Remaining with the Avengers Following the destruction of Ultron, Carol chose to remain on Earth alongside the heroes rather than return to space and joined the new wave of Avengers, acting as co-Leader alongside Captain America. The new team consisted of Danvers, Rogers, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon, War Machine and She-Hulk. She established herself as one of New York's premiere superheroes working with Spider-Man, the Defenders, and the Avengers. Civil War Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Infinity Watch Category:Starforce Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Air Force Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Cosmic Heroes Category:Infinity Stone Users Category:Secret Avengers